warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tale of LightningClan, NightClan, UndergroundClan and WaterClan
Alleginces LightningClan Ledear:Brightstar large white tomcat with bright green eyes Deputy:Lightheart bright ginger she-cat with amber eyes Medicnice cat: Whitetooth pale gray she-cat with pure white teeth Medicinc cat apprentice: Sunpaw light reddish brown tomcat with amber eyes Warriors: Sliverstripe dark gray tabby tomcat with blue eyes Daisypetal creamy brown she-cat Thunderstrike bright ginger tomcat with pure large blue eys Bramblebranch dark brown tomcat with amber eyes Icestorm white she-cat with grass green eyes Foxcather dark ginger tomcat with bright blue eyes Shourtfur black tomcat with shourt fur Leafclaw dark brown she-cat Grassfur gray and white tomcat with green eyes Cloudflight small white tomcat Yelloweyes bright ginger she-cat with yellow eyes Stormflower long furred black she-cat Apprentice: Rosepaw bright ginger she-cat with sharp claws Sharpfang dark gray tomcat with a torn ear and sharp teeth and claws Apprentice Molepaw dark brown tomcat with stumpy tail Morningbird small bright ginger tabby with light blue eyes Apprentice Treepaw brown tomcat with green eyes Birchpelt dark brown tabby tomcat with bright blue eyes Apprentice Mousepaw small brown tomcat with white patches Barkfur dark brown tomcat with a scar on his back Graycloud dark gray she-cat with a scar on her back Queens: Brightbird bright ginger and light gray she-cat Flightleap black she-cat with long fur and amber eyes Olivebranch brown she-cat with white spots Tigerfur golden brown tabby she-cat Elders: Maplefur light brown tomcat Sunshine bright tortiseshell she-cat NightClan Ledear: Petalstar dark gray white she-cat Deputy: Shadecloud dark gray tabby she-cat Medince cat : Ivyflower white and black she-cat Medince cat apprentice : Featherpaw small white tomcat with black patches Warriors: Crookedear huge black tabby tomcat with torn ear Icefur large pure white she-cat Shadowflower black she-cat with dark gray eyes Brightpelt white and ginger tomcat Ferretfang gray tomcat with wild amber eyes Stormshade dark gray and black tabby she-cat with light blue eys Tawnytail pale tortoiseshell she-cat Flameshadow black and ginger tomcat Darkfur pretty sliver and black tabby she-cat Pinetail black and brown tomcat Starlingwing bright ginger tomcat Berryfur dark cream tomcat Moonfur large pale gray she-cat with longfur that is almost white Doveflight dark gray she-cat Crowtalon large black tomcat Mudpelt tortiseshell she-cat Graybreeze pale gray tomcat with dark blue eyes Apprentice:Hollypaw white she-cat with gray patches Firescar dark ginger tomcat with two long scars Apprentice:Crystalpaw pretty dark gray tabby she-cat with long fur and a long tail Acornpelt light brown she-cat with an tail that sticks out at all angles Apprentice: Flowerpaw small calico she-cat with green eyes Rainfall sliver she-cat Apprentice: Ratpaw brown tomcat with rugged and long fur Dawnfur dark creamy brown she-cat with shourt fur Apprentice: Applepaw mottled red speckled she-cat Mossfur tortiseshell and white she-cat Apprentice: Cherrypaw small dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes Queens: Blackwing black and white she-cat Brownstripe dark brown tabby she-cat Foxfur bright ginger she-cat Silverflower small,slender,pretty sliver she-cat with a torn ear Dawnflower large bright ginger and white she-cat Elders: Duskpelt dark gray she-cat with black stripes along her back Mudspots brown tomcat with white spots Poppypelt spotted dark brown tabby she-cat with light green eyes. MountainClan Ledear: Heatherstar pretty light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Lionclaw large golden brown tomcat with amber eyes Medicne cat: Jayflight dark gray tomcat with blind blue eyes Medicince cat apprentice : Willowpaw light gray tabby she-cat Warriors:Hollypelt black she-cat with dark green eyes Sparrowflight reddish brown tabby tomcat Birdfur light gray tabby tomcat Boudlerfall dark gray tomcat Goresefur tortiseshell she-cat Blazefur bright golden tabby tomcat with amber eyes Lilyheart light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Shrewleap brown tabby tomcat with blue eyes Goldenlight golden brown she-cat with amber eyes Stormcloud sliver and black tomcat Windbreeze thin brown tomcat Furzetail white and gray she-cat Whiskerface brown tomcat with very long whiskers Lightbreeze light brown tabby tomcat Apprentice: Robinpaw dark brown she-cat with amber eyes Whitefur small white she-cat Apprentice:Rabbitpaw small pale brown and white tomcat Harewhisker brown tomcat with shourt whiskers Apprentice: Hawkpaw dark brown tabby tomcat with light green eyes Skyheart long-legged white tomcat Apprentice: Rockpaw very bright brown tomcat Thornpelt spickey furred bright ginger tomcat Apprentice: Adderpaw black tomcat Queens:Owlflight light brown tabby she-cat Swiftfoot small black and white she-cat Graymist dark mist gray she-cat with blue eyes Rushheart small brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Elders: Spiderfang large black and white tomcat with amber eyes Tallcloud small white she-cat with long legs Airbreeze brown,white,tortishell she-cat with light green eys WaterClan Ledear:Wetstar large long furred black and white tomcat with light blue eyes Deputy:Grayfur long furred gray tomcat with dark blue eyes Medicne cat : Fishpool brown she-cat with bright blue eys Medicince cat apprentice: Sliverpaw pretty dark sliver tabby she-cat Warriors:Longfur large white tomcat with very long fur Weedtail ginger tomcat with long rugged fur and dark green eyes Fishleap dark gray she-cat with long fur Riversplash large sliver blue-gray tomcat with icy blue eyes Stoneheart gray and white tomcat Leopardheart pretty long furred golden she-cat with blue spots Creamtail creamy brown and dark brown she-cat with blue eyes Pikepelt black tomcat with gray eyes Bramblefur dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and long fur Tanglefur large bright creamy brown tomcat with very long fur Minnowstream dark gray tabby she-cat with a torn ear Mistpelt pale gray she-cat Wetfur black tabby tomcat with long fur and blue eyes Swallowsong light brown she-cat with amber eyes Gingerwhisker pretty dark ginger she-cat Apprentice: Stormpaw dark sliver tomcat Splashpelt tortiseshell tomcat with green eyes Apprentice: Mudpaw large mottled brown tomcat Fernspots gray spotted brown she-cat with long fur Apprentice: Stonepaw large dark brown tomcat with long fur Beestripe very large dark gray and black tabby tomcat with yellow eyes and long fur Apprentice: Sandpaw large mottled red she-cat Queens: Troutleap large dark brown tabby she-cat with long fur Reedflower small bright ginger she-cat with green eyes Brookesplash dark gray she-cat with blue eyes and an long tail Elders: Waspspots black tomcat with sharp claws and white spots Voleheart small brown she-cat with amber eyes ''Story 'Book 1' 'The Beging of the storm' '(Form the point of view of the NightClan Medicince cat apprentice Featherpaw):)' ''Chapter One: An Intresting Beginning '' The kits yowled in the large thorn bush of the NightClan Nurserey. An sliver queen with a torn ear woke up to quiet her kits. "I see you're all up early" the sliver queen told her kits. "Good morning Silverflower"the kits greeted her. Sliverflower had four kits Diamondkit, Flowerkit, Lightkit,and Cloudkit. Diamondkit and Flowerkit were going to be apprenticed tonight. Lightkit and her brother Cloudkit were born only a quarter Moon ago. Sliverflower's sister Moonfur had two kits who were just as old as Flowerkit and Diamondkit. Sliverflower had always wanted to have kits and be a queen and disliked being a warrior. Moonfur had never wanted to be a queen and loved being a warrior. Moonfur and Sliverflower always argued and their kits did the same thing. Moonfur's two kits names were Hollykit and Featherkit. Hollykit wanted to be an warrior when Featherkit wanted to be an Medicine cat. Diamondkit and Flowerkit looked at Hollykit and Featherkit. "You were listening to our chat with our mother" growled Diamondkit. "We weren't eavesdropping on your chat with your mother" Featherkit told her. "Besides, Sliverflower is so loud its very hard not to hear her spat, Hollykit". "Stop arguing with no good kits" Sliverflower told them gently. "How dare you! If any ones kits are no good its your kits" spat Moonfur. "That hurt" cried Sliverflower. "Don't listen to her she just very grumpy and strict" Moonfur told her kits. "Hollykit and me always argue with Sliverflower's kits, Just like how our mothers argue everyday" thought Featherkit. I need to ask Ivyflower something" said Featherkit. "What?" asked Hollykit." "If I can become the Medicine cat apprentice". "Well good luck with that!" spat Hollykit. "Thank you." said Featherkit. Featherkit walked over to the Medicine den. (Which is under pine tree branches of a very tall pine tree) "Ivyflower can I ask you something?" "Okay." answered Ivyflower. "Can I become the Medicine cat apprentice?" Featherkit asked." I would say yes but I need to talk to Petalstar about that." Ivyflower said. Ivyflower then left to talk to Petalstar. ''Chapter 2: The test '' Ivyflower then walked back to the den. "What did Petalstar say?" He asked. "She said it is up me to decide, so I will give a test." Answered Ivyflower. "Um, okay." He said. "I hope I do good on this test" he thought. "Good wasn't good enough but great was good enough." he decided to himself." What is an Medicine cat's duties?" asked Ivyflower. "To heal the sick or injured cats, to gather herbs to um heal, and also to go to the Peace land where the cats join in um peace and have dreams about omens and um stuff like that." answered Featherkit. "Correct, now what are each clans warrior ancestors?" asked Ivyflower. "Um, NightClan is ShadowClan, L-LightningClan is um T-ThunderClan, WaterClan is R-R-RiverClan and Undergroundclan is WindClan." answered Featherkit. He was so scared he would fail. "Correct! Now, how were the ancestors?" questioned Ivyflower. "Um, the cats how leaved around the lake before that clans now." answered Featherkit." Correct, you pass the test!" Ivyflower told him. "Yes!" he thought. "I really did?" he asked. "Yes you did , You should probably go back to the nursery , the apprentice ceremony will be soon." Ivyflower told him. He walked back to the nursery to happy to be quiet. "How did it go with Iceflower?" asked Hollykit. "Iceflower? You mean Ivyflower." asked Featherkit. "Um, yes I did." Hollykit said. "She gave me a test and she said I can be the Medicine cat apprentice!" said Featherkit. "It sounds boring to be an Medicine cat I can't wait to be apprenticed, I can fight and hunt like an warrior then!" yowled Hollykit. Berryfur, a creamy brown warrior walked into the nursery. "Sliverflower and Moonfur, Petalstar told me to tell you it's time for your kits apprentice ceremony." Berryfur told them. "Yeah, we can finally be apprenticed!" yowled Diamondkit with her sister Flowerkit behind her. Their little brother Cloudkit and sister Lightkit begin to scream about how there were to young to be apprentices."Stop it you two." Sliverflower told Cloudkit and Lightkit. The Apprentice ceremony had just begin. ''Chapter three: The Apprentice ceremony '' Flowerkit yoweld and then glared at Hollykit and Featherkit. Why do you always glare demand Hollykit. Flowerkit rolled her eyes and tumbled off to Diamondkit and Sliverflower. She just glares lot for some unkown reason He told her. I really dont' like her spat Hollykit. You know she is our cousin, we can aleast try to get along he said to her. Fine lets give in groweld. Hi Flowerkit he and Hollykit said. What do you two want groweld Flowerkit. Nothing but to just say hi he said. Why demand Flowerkit. You know you dont' ways have to be so mean Hollykiy growled to Flowerkit. Go away you mouse-brain spat Flowerkit. Flowerkit and Diamondkit tumbled and yowled out of the nursery. Okay maybe I was worng about that he ambited. You think spat Hollykit. They walked out out of the nursery. Petalstar rised out of the leader den. Diamondkit form this monent on you will be know as Diamondpaw,Flamestrike you are ready for your first apprentice you will be mentor to Diamondpaw I hope that you will pass on you fight-skills and courge , Flowerkit form this monmet on you will be know as Flowerpaw , your mentor will be Pineconetail , Pineconetail I hope that you will pass on your braveness and kindness to this apprentice, Hollykit form that moment on you will be know as Hollypaw , Your mentor will be Icybreeze, Icybreeze I hope you pass on your wit and wisdom to this apprentice ancoued Petalstar. Then Ivyflower sat up and stared to speak. Cats of NightClan you know I will not least forever I have chosed an apprentice , Featherkit do you upset the postion as my apprneitce asked Ivyflower. I do he said. Form this moment on you will be know as Featherpaw. Next half-moon you will traval with Ivyflower to the Peaceland to be apprenticed said Petalstar. And tomorrow is the half-moon so you should get ready added Ivyflower. ''Chapter Four The dark story '' Come to the Medicne den, I will show you some usefull herbs Ivyflower said. He follwed her to the den. Ivyflower picked up a leafy planet. This is catmint it is the onley cure for the deadly greencough expalined Ivyflower, She grabed another herb , an dark purple berry with dark green leaves. What is that berry he asked. Its an Juniper berry it soothes bellyaches and cures cat who are having trouble breathing she said. This is an cobweb if a cat is bleeding put the cobweb on the wound and it should help she said. Oh he said. Thats noth herb talk for today, get ready for the vistit for the Peaceland, you will be apprentied and meet the other clan medicince cats she said. He walked out of the den to see Hollypaw sitting near the fresh-kill pile. It had been an day sience the apprentice cermoney. Hollypaw looked worried. Why did they say that and do that thing mutterd Hollypaw. Who did what he asked. When I was on a patrol with Pineconetail,Flowerpaw,Flamestrike,Icybreeze,Crowtalon , and Darkfur, We run in to a WaterClan patrol that had Beefur,Wetstar,Grayfur,Violetstem,Stormpaw, and Tanglefur on it, Crowtalon, Pineconetail, Flamestrike, told me, the other apprentices and Darkfur to go ahead of them. I followed them and hidded behind a tree , they were planing to begin an war bettwen LightingClan and UngroundClan agaisnt WaterClan and NightClan, and to team up, which is werid because WaterClan and NightClan have been at war Hollypaw told him. Did you tell Petalstar he demand. Yes, she said I was telling an huge lie Hollypaw cried. Maybe I should tell Ivyflower he said. Dont' she will think the same thing as said Hollypaw. Your probaly right Hollypaw, maybe nothing will happen , or maybe there were joking or something werid like that he said. I hope your right said Hollypaw. ''Chatper Five The Dream '' Hollypaw s' dark story keep coming in to us head. Hopefully it was nothing to worry about. We here Ivyflower said. The peaceland was pebbley island with a large waterfall and brook along the side. That is the Hopestone Ivytail picked to shiny stone at the base of the waterfall. Warrior of ShadowClan, I have brought a apprnetice, Featherpaw, is it you dream to enter the life of medince cat to sort herbs and dreams. Yes it he answered. Now rest you head on the Hopestone and you will fall alsleep. Soon he was asleep. He was in a clearing of thick pine trees. Hello said a dark gray and white tomcat with darker blue eyes. Hello, who are you he asked. Cloudnose, I was Ivyflower s' mentor. Oh he said. They is something I need to say Cloudnose spoke. What is it? A breeze with fall on leaf that we be blowed away , destoryed with a deadly flame and water, and in the end a petal will fall into the frost. What does it mean Cloudnose Featherpaw asked. You will have to find that out youself, young cats to day, they just think you will give them all the answers ! Cloudnose snapped. O-okay. Good bye and fing the answer yourself Cloudnose spat as he vanised. So he was back at the Peaceland. Ivyflower, I meet Cloudnose. Oh great Ivyflower growled. What did Ivyflower mean? Cloudnose told me a prochey " A breeze with fall on leaf that we be blowed away , destoryed with a deadly flame and water, and in the end a petal will fall into the frost". Oh was all Ivyflower even said. Why was Ivyflower acting so odd? Has she had a hororable dream? ''Chapter Six A meeting of cats (coming soon) Category:Fan Fictions Category:Fanfiction Series Category:Peacesign s' fanfics